


#10: shell

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#10: shell

~*~

It's very hard to shock Sherlock Holmes, however, when he deliberately bumps into Watson in his book collector's disguise, the emptiness in the doctor's eyes hits him like a lightning bolt and he barely makes it around the next corner before his whole body starts shaking.

~*~


End file.
